I'm a Nice Guy, But I'm A Brother
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Jacob is a nice guy, but when it comes to his sister Jackie, he is an older brother the most. When a guy comes to the house to take his sweet little sister on a date, how will Jacob react? First Fem!Jack/human!Bunny Jackrabbit! (Au!) Oneshot depending on reviews! RATED T because I'm cautiouse! DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT IDEA AND OC!


I'm A Nice Guy, But I'm A Brother First

**This might be a story, depending on reviews. And this is my (FEMALE Jack)Jackrabbit oneshot so I'm sorta nervous. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jacob was a nice guy. He enjoyed everyone no matter how different they were. He never judged a soul and he was a very hard worker and would help out anyone in need best as he could. But behind all that, he had one job he took much serious. He was an older brother to a beautiful fifteen year old girl named Jackie Overland Frost.

There are some centered parts to being such a person, and Jacob prefered playing all of them.

**1. **Jackie had a cerfew at 9:00 on the dot.

**2. **If _any _guy tried to hurt her... It would not be an open casket for them.

**3. **Jackie was to keep approval grades in school.

The list goes on forever and Jacob was all of them. He was a brother/ father, since their parents died a few years ago and he taken up the opportunity to protect his sister no matter what. He remembered last year when a boy named 'Pitch Black' harassed his little sister at school and Jackie had come crying home. Jacob would say... He was legal age to teach that guy a lesson he would never forget.

So now you get the picture that he was the brother. Jacob sat at the kitchen table, looking for a job until there was a ring of the door bell. _Weird? Jackie's already here?, _Jacob thought curiously before getting up. Walking to the door, he opened it and what he saw was not anyone familiar. It was a tanned male with raven hair that shot forward in jags, had green emerald eyes, and was about Jacob's age.

"Hello?," Jacob asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh! Ello, mate," the other male's Australian accented voice replied back politely. Jacob pursed hs lips. He felt weird being called _mate_. "Uh... Who are you?" The stranger perked up and offered Jacob a hand. "Sorry, mate. Ahm E. Asta Bunnymund." Jacob shook his had with a firm shake. "Okay, first, I am not your _mate. _Second, what in the hell are you doing here?," Jacob asked.

Aster perked up at the hint of rudeness n Jacob's voice. Little did Jacob know that a girl with chocolate-brown air with white highlights, wearing blue contacts, and a blue hood peeked from the corner and gasped at the sight of the Aussie at her door. "Jackie told meh ta come ere ta pick er up," Aster replied. Jacob felt a sudden anger rise inside him and turned just in time to see Jackie tiptoeing back up the steps.

"Stop, right there, young lady," he said sternly.

Jackie clenched her eyes shut and halted. _Crap. _Sighing, she nervously turned around to see a displeasing look upon her brother's face. "Hi," she said shakily. "Who is this?," Jacob asked. Jackie gazed at Aster in _what do I do?! _Aster shrugged helplessly. Jackie walked to Aster's side and held his hand. "Jacob... This is my _boyfriend. _Aster," she introduced.

Jacob's eye began to twitch and he held the temper wanting to escape. "What?," he forced out. Jackie realized his hidden anger and felt doomed. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you?," she said innocently. Jacob clenched his jaw and glanced at Aster politely as he could. "A minute with my sister, Aster?," he asked. The Aussie nodded and Jacob instantly grabbed his sister by the wrist, pulled her inside and shut the door.

"_Are you kidding me, Jackie?! Boyfriend?!," _Jacob erupted.

Jackie flinched and shrugged with a nervous smile. "Yeah... We sorta met online," she admitted. "Online?! Are you crazy- how old is he?!"

"Nine-teen," Jackie responded. "Nineteen?! Jackie you know better," Jacob scolded. "I am not a little girl anymore, Jacob. I am old enough to take care of myself," Jackie exclaimed. Jacob was shocked by his little sister's response. With a groan, he swung open the door to still see Aster standing there. Groaning, he looked at Aster sternly and shutting the door with Jackie inside. "Oh crud!," she said in a panic voice.

Jacob glared at Aster with folded arms.

"Where are you taking her," he demanded. Aster folded his arms. "Ta mah favorite jazz spot."

"Okay. Do you love my sister?" Aster was silent for a few moments, but it wasn't a nervous silent... It was a 'Are-you-kidding-me?' silence.

"Ah love her more than Ah love mahself."

"You better. Because if you hurt her any physical, mental, heart breaking way, I will hunt you down and you are going to wish that your ass was at the unreachable part of your body," Jacob said darkly. Aster smirked. "Ah see yer quite the brumby, ain't ya mate?," he questioned. Jacob shrugged. "I'm a nice guy, but I'm a brother first," he responded plainly.

"Okay. That's yer sista and yer mah boss."

"Jackie is to be home by nine o'clock on the dot- not nine o'three, or not nine o'ten- and if she is not at this door or in her bed, I am in the car. Lock and loaded and hunting your Australian self down. There are boundaries. No touching anywhere below the equator, there ill be only three second kisses for now, and absolutely... Are you a virgin?"

Aster gulped. "Uh... Yeah, mate."

"Good, keep it that way," Jacob hissed. He then opened the door, never taking his death glare off Aster. Jackie was relieved to see her boyfriend still in one piece. Jacob then looked at his sister and kissed the top of her head. "Be safe... And the mace is in your left pocket in your jacket," he whispered in her ear. Jackie stomped her foot, scolding her brother.

She then grabbed Aster's hand and dragged him back to his red truck, but as she was doing that, Aster glanced back at Jacob who pointed tow fingers to his eyes and to him. Aster sorta gulped, but shook it off. Starting the car, he looked at Jackie. "Yer brotha's dangerous," he commented. Jacki shook her head with a chuckle. "You don't know the half of it," she responded.

**Continue? Review if I should. BYE! *POP***


End file.
